


Selfie

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded with another selfie."Holy shit you're really attractive."





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Having achieved a near-nirvanic state of unconcern, Blaine didn't answer his phone immediately when it pinged beside the tub.  Nor did he respond at the second, third, or fourth ping.  By the fifth, a tiny fracture in his blissful visage appeared; a tic in his jaw jumped.  Waiting, tense, molars threatening to slide the slightest bit in aggravation, he listened for another ping, relaxing the hard line of his jaw when it failed to arrive.  Worry cast aside, he reposed undisturbed for another glorious moment, awash in the warm glow of a truly divine bubble bath. 

Then his phone pinged again.

Refusing -- absolutely refusing -- to leave the tub, he listened to it ping twice more without moving before letting his eyelids slide open and sliding down until his eyes alone were above water.

He could still hear it, warbled but unmistakable: ping!

Resurfacing, he hooked an arm over the edge of the tub and fished blindly for his phone, snatching it from the depths of his shaggy bath rug and staring blankly at the screen.

_Asshat._

One of eighteen new messages from Cooper.

Blaine hit delete all without bothering to read the rest.

Pulling up a new message for Cooper, he hit Photo reply and snapped a selfie, beaming at the camera, before hitting send and replacing his phone on the floor with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

The torrent of pings continued unabated, but Blaine didn't reply, pleasantly reclined against the rim of the tub.  It wasn't until his phone started buzzing that he sighed, reaching over and hitting End.

He should just turn the damn thing off; if Jeff or Nick needed him, they could always break down the door (as they had proven the last time that he had his phone off back when he'd been studying for finals).

Resigned, he reached back over, swiping his soapy hand on his towel before reaching for the phone, and lifted it to hit Off when his heart stopped.

Slowly, hardly daring to believe that the image in front of him was real, he swiped his thumb across the screen and stared at the new message at the top of his screen.

Wow.

Almost angelically reclined against a tree and looking pleasantly bewildered with wind-ruffled hair and a pair of stunningly arched eyebrows, was a boy Blaine had never seen before.  His leg-hugging blue jeans were borderline sinful, deep blue shirt slightly open at the collar.  A worn copy of Lord of the Rings lay half-open at his side.

Holy shit you're really attractive, was Blaine's first thought.

Then, horribly: Oh my God.

 _I am so, so sorry,_  he typed, frantic to remedy the situation before the cutest boy in his area code decided that he was mentally unsound for sending him a selfie in the bathtub and refused to speak to him ever again.   _That was meant for someone else, he called me an asshat.  I promise I don't make a habit of sending strangers bathtub selfies._

Hitting send, Blaine lay still in the tub, frozen with dread as an ellipse appeared, wondering if it would be better to just end his own misery and never emerge from the bathroom.

Then: Maybe you should.

 _Oh._ Blaine typed, deleted, and retyped the two-letter word twice before hitting send, deciding that maybe -- maybe -- Blue Jeans didn't think he was completely crazy.  Or maybe Blue Jeans was crazy.

Looking at the selfie, Blaine decided that it didn't actually matter if Blue Jeans was crazy.  He was gorgeous.

 _Maybe I could buy you coffee to make it up to you?_ he tried.   _If you drink coffee._ In for a penny, in for a pound.  If Blue Jeans could flirt with him after he sent him a selfie of himself in the bath, then it couldn't be the worst thing to ever happen if he flirted back.  Right?

A pause.  An ellipse.  The silence seemed to last forever; Cooper's unanswered text count rose to seventeen as Blaine waited, itching to get out of the tub.

At last, just when he had resolved to bury the encounter as deep in his memory as he possibly could to overcome the embarrassment packed into that unwritten ellipse, Blue Jeans replied.

You don't need to make it up to me.

Blaine's heart sank -- he'd overstepped.  Of course he had.  Idiot.

But I'm not one to turn down free coffee.

Blaine almost dropped his phone.  It pinged again.

Failing to connect a single rational response beyond Oh my God he said yes, Blaine scrambled out of the tub and into a towel, irrationally worried that Blue Jeans might rethink his offer if Blaine remained in such a state of non-decorum.

_I'd love that.  To meet.  To meet you.  For coffee._

He wasn't five.  He was not five.  Do not screw this up, a voice warned him.

Funny, it sounded like Cooper.

 _I'd love to buy you a coffee,_  he responded, patting himself on the back for that one.  Strong, but not too strong.  Solid.

_A friend and I were on our way to grab a cup -- so if you don't change your mind, we'll be at the Lima Bean in half an hour._

Half an hour.  Excellent.  He might even have time to wrestle his hair into a semblance of normal by then, even though Blue Jeans had already seen him looking pretty spectacularly ruffled in the tub.

Great, he wrote.  Feeling insufficient, he added,  _My name's Blaine._

_And you're super cute but you've seen me naked in the bathtub.  Please don't judge me too hard._

Thankfully, shaking fingers did not transcribe shakier thoughts into words.

Meandering into his room towel-clad, he dressed quickly, picking up his phone and frowning at the twenty-nine new messages from Cooper.  None from Blue Jeans.

Just as Blaine finished tying his Warbler's tie, his phone pinged.

_Asshat._

He sighed, swiping the lock, deciding that he would have to respond to Cooper sometime and there was no time like the present when his phone pinged again.

One word stood out to him:  _Kurt._

"Kurt," he tried aloud, feeling irrationally pleased with himself, reaching up to fuss with his already perfect tie for a moment before replying stupidly, _Like "The Sound of Music"?_

A brief pause -- still long enough for Blaine to untie his maimed tie, ready to redo it correctly -- before Kurt replied,  _You know "The Sound of Music"?_

All but scoffing aloud, Blaine tapped out a quick,  _Of course I do._

Kurt's smile was almost visible through the phone as he replied, Yes.  Just like "The Sound of Music."

 _It was,_ Blaine decided, not the worst way to start a friendship.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the Lima Bean, clad from head-to-toe in his Warbler's uniform.  He'd chosen it out of sheer need for familiarity -- he knew that Kurt didn't know him, couldn't care what he chose but he wanted Kurt to care, and having seen Kurt so finely dressed, Blaine knew that he wanted to impress, and the uniform wasn't much but it was him.

Despite the crowd, he spotted Kurt almost immediately, tucked at a corner table with a female friend, both oblivious to his presence as the girl spoke energetically, making frequent reference to a stack of papers on the table.

"Regionals are in two weeks, Kurt, and we can't afford to let our guard down--"

At that moment, Kurt's gaze flicked upward absently and caught Blaine's, those same blue eyes breathtaking in person, the smile tugging at his lips impossible to resist.  Blushing, Blaine stepped forward, refusing to back down now that he was here, and cleared his throat gently when the girl fell silent.

"I, ah -- I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," he began, apologetic even though Kurt's smile didn't waver, pleased to see him.

"Oh my God, Kurt.  He's cute," the girl gushed, and now it was Kurt's turn to blush pink as the girl flung herself out of her seat, already introducing, "Rachel Berry, lead soloist of the New Directions.  And you are?"

"Not going to be scared away within two minutes of meeting us," Kurt interjected smoothly, rising from his seat and taking Blaine's arm.  "You were serious about that coffee, weren't you?"

"Very," Blaine agreed, affecting his most solemn air as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, "very, very serious."

Unruffled by Blaine's nerves, Kurt smiled and said, "Excellent."

And despite knowing that Kurt had seen him in the bathtub, the only thing that Blaine could focus on was how nonplussed Kurt was by it, the intensity of his gaze arresting, the lull of his speech divine.  Blaine was certain that he could listen to Kurt recite the phonebook without losing interest; indeed, Rachel excused herself and Blaine hardly noticed another hour slip by as Kurt and he traded intel on the New Directions and Warbler's plans for regionals.

"They're going to maim me for telling you that," he reflected, after unveiling their plans to use P!nk to hopefully surprise the judges.

"Worth the risk?" Kurt asked, twirling his second coffee absentmindedly -- Blaine hadn't batted an eyelash at buying him a refill, wanting, needing to spend more time with him, to affirm how perfectly normal and not crazy Blaine himself was so that Kurt might -- just might -- want to spend more time with him.

"Definitely," he agreed, staring at Kurt and wondering how his life was real.  "Very, very worth the risk."

Kurt's smile was like sunrise, warm and soft, and Blaine decided that if he was destined to spend only a day in Kurt's company, he was determined to make it worthwhile.

"So you like Lord of the Rings?" he prompted at last, tearing his gaze away from Kurt's eyes and lips because do not screw this up Anderson.

Kurt laughed and Blaine decided that even if he did screw everything up, meeting Kurt would have been worth it.

* * *

Six months later and four months after Kurt and he started dating, Jeff and Nick finally did break down Blaine's door a second time.  They found Kurt and Blaine asleep on Blaine's bed, fully clothed but completely tangled together, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest as they napped.  Nick snapped a pic and sent it to Blaine three hours later with a single caption.

_Lovebirds._

To which Blaine had replied quite simply:  _Asshats_.

Kurt had laughed, insisting that he be nicer to them in spite of the broken door and the picture that would doubtless circulate among all the Warblers.

Blaine couldn't really be mad, though, even if he pretended to be.  Even Cooper and he were finally speaking to each other again, after he'd agreed to tell Cooper Kurt's name.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
